From Santa, with Love
by Blue Zephyr Dragon
Summary: What Santa gave to Atlantis this year. Minor McShep slash. Major sweetness.


**FROM SANTA**** WITH LOVE.**

I do not own Stargate at all, which it a pity because plot wise Rodney would be the Star in every episode.

Aiden Ford received a viral which helped clear his mind and relieve his addiction. He was finally going home to his Family and his friends.

Chuck was the first to see Ford return through the Ring and with him was a man that Chuck admired and respected, mourning his passing in such a violent manner. It was with Joy that Chuck announced to all Atlantis that Lieutenant Ford had returned this Christmas morning, bringing with him Peter Grodin. All Chucks' wishes had come true.

The next to come through the ring were a group of People that Teyla was overjoyed to see. She flew down the stairs and into the open arms of her People, tears of Joy streaming down her face.

Among theAthosians was a Woman that Roanan was ecstatic to see, his wife Melena. He picked her up and swung her around, hugging and kissing her. A perfect start to this Gift-giving day that the Atlanta's celebrated.

The finally person through the Gate was some one that Doctor Keller was happy to see. She had felt guilty and responsible to what had happed to Elizabeth Weir so was delighted to see her return and after a medical scan, see that she was free of the Nanites.

A most joyous reunion ensued amounst all the People of Atlantis who had loved and respected the missing people.

Coronel Samantha Carter watched the reunion from the balcony and was surprised when Coronel Caldwell beamed in. Then laughed with delight when she saw that with him were SG1, General O'Neill and Generals Hammond and Landry. Sam hurried down to welcome them to invite them to Christmas Lunch.

Kavenaugh sneered from the doorway to see the people happy at the return of Doctor Weir and other missing personal. He wasn't happy, not at all. Then he heard his name called out and he turned and saw Sergeant Bates. He gave a shriek of surprise and threw his arms around Eugene Bates. Happy to be united with his only friend out of this whole expedition.

Radek smiled to see the return of the much loved missing people, and then grinned when Major Lorne brought his mail, over to him. He was happy to see Cards and Letters from his family. Frowned confusingly at an official looking letter, opened it, then crowed with joy to see that it was from the Nobel Prize Organisation, to say that he had won the Nobel Prize for Physics. He couldn't wait to see Rodney's face when he showed him the letter. He would be so envious. What a great

Miko received her letter and saw that it was from her Father. She opened it with tipidation and than stated to cry with joy as her Father expressed his pride in her and how she had bought great honour to her family. Miko was so happy that she sought out Katie to shear her good news.

Rodney McKay was happy to see the return of those presumed dead and overjoyed to see that his sister Kate had beamed down also, with her family in tow. Radek was talking to them showing off a letter. But this would be the first Christmas without his best friend and that dimmed his enjoyment of this day. He turned to leave then stopped in amazement to see Doctor Carson Beckett standing in the doorway. Rodney laughed and dashed forward to hug his friend. The Best Christmas ever.

Colonel Sheppard smiled at all the people reunited. It made him happy. There were some that had not returned, Griffin, Petersen and others but they would be remembered in the toast to Absent Friends, at lunch later. John wandered over to speak with Rodney and Carson. But before he could speak, Rodney kissed him on the mouth. John was surprised but happy, he had always loved Rodney but with DADT, could not do anything about it. It was a Christmas wish come true. He looked curiously at Rodney, who pointed up. John looked at and saw the mistletoe.

"Wanted to kiss you" said Rodney

John smiled and pulled Rodney away from the mistletoe and kissed him again.

This had to be the most wonderful Christmas day that all had ever experienced. They hoped that it would be like that forever. Maybe next year they would be able to beat the Wraith and the Replicators. Who knows?

Except perhaps Santa, who smiled to see the happiness and joy that he had bought to Atlantis.

Just watched Sunday, made me weep. I want Carson back, please. So I wrote this to cheer me up. Have a wonderful Christmas ya all. Peace on earth and the Universe and goodwill to everyone.


End file.
